Vinter Stjerne
by Rovarandom
Summary: Lukas et Emil sont perdus en forêt, pourchassés par un dragon. Le Norvégien ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger son petit frère des menaces de l'hiver.


**Blabla de début d'OS :** Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances ! Pour ma part, j'en reviens, et j'ai écrit cet OS sur un cahier quand j'avais rien à faire d'autre. L'idée vient d'un concours de drabbles de la page facebook **Hetalia army** : on devait écrire un drabble en s'inspirant d'images proposées. Celle que j'ai choisi montrait Lukas et Emil, et au final, mon drabble s'est transformé en OS. La version courte est sur la page FB et il y a deux autres participations si jamais ça vous intéresse.  
Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit ! Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Personnages :** Lukas (Norvège) et Emil (Islande). Sous-entendus de DenNor (enfin un commencement plutôt).

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz.

 **Contexte :** L'OS se passe bien dans le monde des nations, mais vers 1200, en Islande. L'île a été découverte depuis peu par la Norvège, et cette dernière n'est pas encore sous la coupe du Royaume du Danemark.

* * *

 **Vinter stjerne**

Emil avait peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Lukas avançait en silence tout en le gardant près de lui, du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le grand blond était essoufflé, les branches avaient laissé de légers sillons rouges sur ses joues, et tous ses sens étaient en alerte, mais ses yeux bleus revenaient régulièrement se poser sur le petit garçon avançant, à moitié caché sous sa cape. L'oiseau qui ne quittait jamais Emil, un macareux moine, restait contre lui. Tantôt sautillant pour les suivre, tantôt volant jusqu'à son épaule, l'animal ne tenait pas en place.

Leurs pas faisaient crisser la neige recouvrant le sol de la forêt. Les bruits de cette dernière inquiétait l'enfant, mais Lukas ne prêtait plus attention aux chouettes, aux rongeurs et aux petits prédateurs s'enfuyant à leur approche.  
Ils devaient se mettre en sécurité.  
Rapidement, si possible.

Toutefois, il restait confiant. Il savait qu'ils avaient le temps. Il fallait seulement garder une allure régulière et ne pas tomber sur un ou plusieurs obstacles inattendus.  
Oui. Tout allait bien se passer. Il le fallait. Pour Emil.

Sentant les petits bras de son frère s'agripper à sa jambe pour éviter une chute, Lukas se stoppa quelques secondes et tendit les bras à l'enfant aux cheveux immaculés. Ce dernier s'y réfugia sans demander son reste. L'étreinte de son grand frère était bien plus sécurisante que sa cape polaire.  
Le petit bien calé dans ses bras, le nordique reprit sa route. Son frère ne pesant pas lourd, il ne ralentissait pas vraiment son avancée, bien au contraire : il n'était pas très pratique d'évoluer dans les bois, de nuit, avec un enfant se cachant sous votre cape.  
Son pas se fit plus rapide. Les bruits que lui seul pouvait entendre ne le rassuraient guère. Sa magie était puissante, mais pas assez pour contrer le monstre qu'ils fuyaient.

Sa fuite dura un long moment, dans la pénombre de la forêt. De légers flocons tombaient entre les branches nues. La lune claire et pleine éclairait ses pas. Il préférait ne pas courir pour ne pas bousculer Emil qui s'était assoupi dans ses bras, bercé par le mouvement souple et continu. De plus, une course aurait pu alerter les sens du monstre qui devait toujours les chercher.  
L'Islande lui était encore en grande partie inconnue, mais il savait déjà qu'un asile magique se trouvait près de là. Il le ressentait. Cette aura de pureté, de sécurité et de bien-être…  
Il frissonna sous une bourrasque d'air glacé et pensa à la maison en bois, chaleureuse, qu'il partageait avec son frère lorsqu'il avait la possibilité de faire la traversé de son pays jusqu'à la grande île de feu et de glace.

Il reprit courage et chassa ces pensées presque douloureuses lorsqu'il sentit l'aura magique se faire plus forte, plus proche.  
Un léger sourire, si rare émotion vue sur son visage en ces temps difficiles, ourla ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'atteignit enfin.

Il le sentit lorsqu'il traversa la barrière. Et sourit davantage en voyant le havre de paix formé par ce sanctuaire, en plein milieu de la forêt enneigée.  
L'air était plus doux, l'herbe verte et accueillante. Impossible de voir cet endroit en dehors de la barrière, encore moins pour des humains.  
Emil ouvra doucement les yeux en sentant une brise plus caressante sur sa joue. Les grandes prunelles violettes s'écarquillèrent et se remplirent d'étoiles au moment où elles se posèrent sur le pelage blanc et vaporeux d'une licorne. Puis, les ailes irisées d'une fée passèrent devant son regard, et il gigota pour être posé à terre.  
Attendri, Lukas s'exécuta et le regarda rejoindre les belles créatures paressant devant eux.  
Chaque créature ne saurait rester invisible dans un sanctuaire magique. Surtout aux yeux purs et innocents d'un enfant.  
Le Norvégiens, exténué, s'installa sur un rocher moussu, et laissa son sourire fleurir davantage sur son visage alors qu'il couvait son petit frère du regard.  
Ils étaient en sécurité. Emil jouait et souriait.  
Tout allait bien, désormais.

- _Stóri bróðir_ ***** ! s'exclama l'enfant dans sa langue.

Lukas releva la tête alors qu'Emil grimpait sur ses genoux, un air émerveillé peint sur son visage si adorable.  
Le blond fondait constamment aux alentours de son frère. Il était vraiment mignon, toujours joyeux, souriant, énergique.  
Son rayon de soleil rien qu'à lui.

-Pourquoi je peux les voir ? questionna ce dernier, sa moue d'enfant curieux attendrissant davantage le Norvégien. Pourquoi d'habitude non alors que là si ?

Lukas serra son frère contre lui avant de lui répondre.

-Nous sommes dans un sanctuaire magique. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais ces sanctuaires sont des endroits où, si tu peux y entrer sans être un sorcier, tu peux voir les créatures qui y demeurent. Seulement, tu n'aurais pas pu y rentrer seul. C'est parce que tu étais dans mes bras, contre moi, que ça a été possible.

Emil arbora un air concentré, le front légèrement plissé. Il ne comprenait pas tout au sujet de la magie, mais c'était un enfant intelligent, aussi saisissait-il l'essentiel.

-Et si on s'est arrêtés, c'est parce qu'on est en sécurité ? T'as dit qu'on fuyait quelque chose de pas très gentil.

Une main vint caresser doucement ses cheveux immaculés, et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, de plaisir dû au geste d'affection fraternelle.

-Non. C'était un lindorm. Ce sont des dragons sans ailes à deux pattes, ils sont très rapides et leur morsure est empoisonnée. Il ne peut pas entrer ici. Les sanctuaires magiques sont inaccessibles aux mauvais êtres magiques. Il ne pourra pas nous attaquer ici. Seulement, il va nous falloir attendre que tout se calme.

La voix calme et rassurante apaisa l'Islandais, qui acquiesça et regarda les fées tournoyer autour de lui.

-On pourra dormir avec les licornes ? Je croyais qu'elles aimaient pas les garçons...

Lukas sourit, tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux de son cadet.

-Bien sûr que nous le pourrons. Tu es un enfant. Elles aiment les enfants. Quant à moi, je suis un magicien. Et je suis pur. Ce sont deux choses qu'elles apprécient particulièrement. Tu pourras t'amuser avec les fées, aussi, elles sont très joueuses.

Le scandinave savait parfaitement qu'ils allaient passer la nuit dans le sanctuaire, alors il valait mieux qu'Emil prenne ses aises dans ce lieu, afin qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop. Bien entendu, il aurait mieux valut qu'il dorme jusqu'au petit matin, mais c'était un petit garçon curieux qui découvrait les créatures magiques de ses contrées. Lukas ne pouvait lui en vouloir de désirer s'amuser en leur compagnie. Lui-même appréciait beaucoup de passer du temps avec ses amis magiques lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Aussi, alors qu'Emil descendait de ses genoux avec entrain pour sautiller après les fées qui voletaient près de son visage, Lukas s'installa plus confortablement sur le tapis de mousse et d'herbe épaisse. Sa cape était bien rembourrée, elle leur tiendrait chaud pour la nuit.

Il posa sa tête au sol et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, effleurant ses cheveux blonds.  
C'est alors qu'il le remarqua avec horreur.  
Sa pince.  
Elle ne retenait plus le côté gauche de ses cheveux.  
Normalement fixée sur sa tempe, elle en était absente.  
Le cœur de Lukas s'emballa dans sa poitrine et il se redressa brusquement, regardant avec frustration la forêt de l'autre côté de la barrière invisible.

Il ne pouvait pas y aller. Il ne savait même pas s'il saurait la retrouver. Leur chemin avait été chaotique et très aléatoire.  
Non, sincèrement, il n'y avait qu'extrêmement peu de chances qu'il la retrouve.  
Sa pince, qui avait tant de valeur sentimentale à ses yeux…

Cela pouvait paraître un comble, lui qui montrait peu ses émotions et encore moins son affection, excepté à son petit frère.

Mais cette pince en forme de croix, il ne l'avait jamais quittée, excepté pour dormir bien entendu, depuis qu'on la lui avait offert.  
Depuis que Matthias la lui avait offert.

Le Danois était son meilleur ami d'enfance et il avait une place spéciale dans son cœur, bien qu'il lui faudrait très très très longtemps pour le lui avouer clairement. Ainsi que pour se l'avouer réellement à lui-même aussi.  
Du moins, il savait qu'il appréciait réellement Matthias, seulement, il ne comprenait pas encore à quel point.  
Lukas savait qu'il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de cette perte involontaire, d'autant plus qu'il ne le voyait guère ces temps-derniers, son roi ne l'autorisant pas tout le temps à prendre la mer. Mais tout de même.  
Lui, il saurait qu'il avait perdu ce bien précieux, et il n'aimait pas cela, pas du tout même.  
Sans sa pince, il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait.

Comme lorsque l'on perd un bijou ou un accessoire que l'on portait chaque jour, au même endroit, depuis longtemps.

En outre, ce n'était pas que physique : il tenait à cette pince, point.  
Emil sembla sentir son trouble, car il revint vers lui, ses prunelles reflétant une certaine inquiétude.

- _Stóri bróðir_ ? Ça ne va pas ?

-J'ai perdu ma pince, expliqua très calmement Lukas. Mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire pour le moment. L'extérieur est encore trop dangereux. J'essayerai d'aviser plus tard.

Le jeune islandais fut apaisé par le ton égal et raisonnable de son aîné.

Lukas avait beau ressentir une palette d'émotions variée, comme n'importe quelle nation, il savait les contrôler, les cacher, les apaiser et enfin, laisser le calme prendre le dessus sur tout le reste.

Aucun risque d'action impulsive et irréfléchie en sa compagnie.

Emil ressentait ce genre de choses sans totalement les comprendre, et il savait d'instinct sans pouvoir l'expliquer que cela faisait partie des choses qu'il aimait chez son frère.

Les deux scandinaves finirent donc par tâter le sol, afin de trouver l'emplacement le plus confortable pour dormir. Lorsque cela fut fait, une licorne vint près d'eux. Elle les laissa poser leurs têtes contre son flanc, les couvant d'un regard doux et bienveillant.

Emil ferma les yeux, son éternel sourire d'enfant ne quittant pas ses lèvres, son oiseau blotti tout contre lui, dans ses bras. Cet endroit était un petit paradis pour lui, qui rêvait de pouvoir apercevoir les créatures que son aîné lui décrivait si souvent.

Il se colla contre ce dernier. Lukas passa un bras protecteur autour de lui et l'observa s'endormir d'un œil vigilant.

Le Norvégien veilla un long moment sur le sommeil visiblement paisible du petit garçon. Puis, il s'endormit à son tour, le monde des rêves effaçant peu à peu les problèmes que la journée avait créés.

oOoOoOo

Lukas fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui, se faufilant entre la ramure des conifères, venait lui chatouiller la joue.  
Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois devant ses yeux bleus. Il mit un certain temps à se rappeler la raison de sa présence en pleine forêt. Lorsque les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, il roula sur le côté pour vérifier la présence d'Emil près de lui.

Le blond constata, soulagé, que l'enfant dormait à poings fermés, blotti contre lui.

Lukas se laissa attendrir quelques minutes par un spectacle si adorable qu'était celui-ci.

Il fut cependant obligé de le réveiller, afin qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux au plus tôt. Pour ce faire, il caressa les mèches blanches de la jeune nation. Au bout de quelques instants, Emil papillonna des yeux, avant de bâiller, puis de les refermer.

-Encore cinq minutes… marmonna-t-il.

Sa réaction tira un petit sourire amusé à Lukas, qui, cette fois, le secoua un peu.

-Réveille-toi, Emil, il fait jour et il nous faut rentrer à la maison…

Pas de réponse. Le petit s'était déjà profondément rendormi. Lukas capitula pour le moment, jugeant qu'il pouvait bien le laisser dormir encore un peu. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, après tout, et la fuite de la veille avait dû l'épuiser plus que lui.

Il souleva légèrement le garçon pour le poser tout contre le flanc de la licorne, elle aussi toujours endormie. Puis, il s'affaira à trouver de quoi manger.

En plein hiver, la tâche se révélait habituellement ardue, mais à l'intérieur d'un sanctuaire magique, tout était différent. C'était comme de vivre en un éternel printemps.

La taille du lieu étant relativement réduite, même pour un sanctuaire, il eut tôt fait de ramasser un certain nombre de fruits et de baies, se servant de sa cape comme d'un panier de fortune, puis de les ramener vers le lieu où son frère demeurant endormi.

Lukas mangea sa part sans quitter son cadet du regard, veillant assidûment sur lui, même en l'absence de danger. Il donna quelques baies aux fées voletant autour du tas par gourmandise. Après cela, il se rendit au bord d'un petit ruisseau traversant le sanctuaire et se débarbouilla le visage dans l'eau claire et pure.

Enfin, il revint vers l'Islandais, jugeant qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer.

L'enfant se réveilla au bout d'une bonne minute. Certes, Lukas aurait pu le secouer davantage, ou bien l'asperger d'eau fraîche, mais il se refusait à employer de telles méthodes avec le trésor qu'était son petit frère.

-'jour Lukas… le salua ce dernier d'une voix ensommeillée.

Lukas lui sourit avant de déposer un léger baiser fraternel sur son front.

-Bonjour, _honning_ *****. Bien dormi ?

-Très ! Et toi ?

Le Norvégien acquiesça avant de lui montrer le tas de fruits et de baies. Les yeux brillants, Emil s'empressa de tout manger avec entrain. Puis, il alla lui aussi se nettoyer le visage au ruisseau, sous la surveillance de son frère.

Après quelques remerciements aux créatures du sanctuaire, ils s'en retournèrent finalement dans la forêt. Lukas sentit immédiatement que l'aura de peur et de malveillance distillée par le lindorm avait disparue.

Bien. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux sans encombres, et, dans le cas de Lukas, chercher la fameuse pince.

oOoOoOo

Ce que Lukas n'avait pas prévu, c'était la taille de la forêt.

Bien évidemment, les deux scandinaves s'étaient perdus. Ils l'étaient de toutes façons déjà à l'aller, cela aggravant donc davantage leur problème de base.

Pour ne rien arranger, le vent du nord s'était mis à souffler, et la neige à tomber. À gros flocons. Le sol de la forêt avait petit à petit pris de la hauteur, et Lukas portait désormais son cadet sur ses épaules, ce dernier étant dans l'impossibilité de continuer de marcher avec sa petite taille. Il avait enfoui son macareux à l'intérieur de son col afin que celui-ci ne soit pas trop atteint par le froid ambiant.

Le Norvégien ne disait rien et se contentait d'avancer malgré la difficulté de l'entreprise.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa pince perdue. Impossible de la retrouver sous toute cette neige ils étaient perdus, et puis, la forêt était immense.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Matthias. Déjà qu'il ne le voyait pas bien souvent, alors s'il perdait le cadeau de lui auquel il tenait le plus…

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Pour l'heure, c'était à Emil qu'il devait penser, et à rien d'autre. Il fallait qu'il le sorte de cette prison blanche, et vite.

Des heures durant, il marcha dans la forêt, son frère endormi perché sur ses épaules. Ces dernières étaient endolories : Emil avait beau ne pas peser très lourd, à la longue, l'effort le fatiguait. Il luttait déjà chaque instant pour avancer dans la neige haute.

La nuit avait fini par tomber.

Épuisé, Lukas fit ce qui devait fatalement arriver à un moment ou un autre : il trébucha sur une racine enfouie sous l'épaisse couche de poudreuse glacée.

La chute réveilla Emil, désormais allongé de tout son long sur le dos de son frère.

Ils avaient ainsi débouché devant un grand lac complètement gelé.

-Ç… ça va, Lukas ? bredouilla l'enfant en sautant à terre avec maladresse, l'inquiétude se peignant sur son visage.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas Emil, le rassura-t-il.

Le plus âgé se releva alors prudemment et épousseta ses vêtements, ignorant au passage ses jambes qui tremblaient sous l'effet de l'épuisement.

Il plissa les yeux vers le lac entouré d'un épais brouillard constitué de particules glacées.

Lukas ne connaissait pas de lac près de leur petite maison, aussi en déduisit-il qu'ils n'étaient définitivement pas sur le bon chemin.

C'était à s'en désespérer. Il sentait le sanctuaire bien trop loin de là, la nuit étendait son ombre noire comme de l'encre sur la forêt hostile et la neige ne cessait de tomber, se faisant toujours plus dense, toujours plus haute.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Lukas se sentit complètement impuissant.

Ils étaient perdus, loin de tout, ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas suffisants pour les tirer de là et il était complètement épuisé.

Que pouvait-il bien faire contre une situation pareille ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Matthias, ou même Berwald, tous deux de meilleure constitution que lui.

Il avait ses pouvoirs, mais eux avaient leurs haches.

Matthias et son optimisme n'aurait pas baissé les bras un seul instant, n'aurait pas faibli une seule seconde, sans se départir de son sourire bien entendu.  
Berwald, bien que réservé et taciturne, n'aurait pas ralenti la cadence et se serait contenté de tailler efficacement un chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt.

En cet instant, ils manquaient cruellement au Norvégien, qui leva la main jusqu'à sa tempe pour y triturer machinalement sa pince, geste futile qui l'aurait néanmoins rassuré s'il n'avait pas trouvé que des cheveux.

La jeune nation se sentit plus seule encore. Pire encore. Abandonnée. Le froid saisit durement ses entrailles, et, il le savait, ce n'était pas que physique.

Il désespérait de plus en plus. Quelle issue heureuse pouvait-il y avoir à cela ? Dire que tout avait commencé par une simple et innocente balade en forêt pour distraire son petit frère…

- _Stóri bróðir_! Il y a quelque chose qui brille là-bas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La voix d'Emil le ramena brusquement à la réalité ainsi qu'à ses devoirs.

Il était seul pour les défendre, il était le seul à être responsable, mais…

Il n'était pas réellement seul.

Il y avait son frère.

Qu'il devait protéger à tout prix.

Tant que le petit islandais serait là, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Jamais. Il devait toujours tout faire pour lui, pour sa protection et sa sécurité, il se l'était juré. Quitte à ne pas s'en sortir lui-même.

Oui.  
Quelle que soit la situation, Emil passait avant tout. Cela était le cas depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, haut comme trois pommes, sur ces terres inhabitées de feu et de glace, et cela serait toujours.

Aussi releva-t-il la tête. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il voyait. Une faible lueur perçait entre les affres brumeuses qui s'entrelaçaient au-dessus de l'étendue d'eau gelée.

La lueur était trop forte pour être celle d'une luciole. Peut-être était-ce celle d'une lanterne ? Un pêcheur vivant isolé dans les bois ?

Lukas n'avait guère d'autre option que d'aller vérifier tout cela par lui-même. Prudemment, il posa un pied sur la glace. Puis un deuxième. Enfin, il sauta lourdement dessus, plusieurs fois.

L'eau semblait gelée sur une épaisseur d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres, facile. La glace avait beau être toujours plus épaisse sur les bords, Lukas ne s'en faisait pas trop pour la sécurité en ce cas précis. Il y avait très peu de danger.

Il décida qu'Emil était plus en sécurité avec lui, sur ses épaules, plutôt que seul sur les berges, où il serait une proie facile, aussi l'emmena-t-il avec lui.

Pas après pas, ils s'approchèrent de la lueur, du centre du lac. Le brouillard se faisait de plus en plus épais, et le vent se leva en même temps qu'une tempête de neige, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à mi-chemin.

Lukas eut davantage de mal à avancer que lorsqu'il était gêné par une couche de neige de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Il avait l'impression qu'on le repoussait toujours plus fort vers l'arrière.

Le Norvégien rabattit la capuche de sa cape et marmonna quelques sorts pour protéger Emil du vent et du froid, ainsi que son précieux Puffin que le petit tenait serré à l'intérieur de ses vêtements d'hiver.

Le scandinave luttait et fournissait un effort colossal à chaque simple pas, comme s'il devait repousser un mur, centimètre par centimètre.

Le vent hurlait à ses oreilles et il était obligé de protéger son visage d'un bras tendu devant lui, réduisant donc sa vision déjà bien entamée.

Malgré cela, le blizzard mordait ses joues, fendait ses lèvres gercées et brûlait ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se protéger magiquement en même temps qu'Emil, mais ne le regrettait pas un instant. Emil était son trésor, hors de question qu'il soit blessé alors que Lukas était le seul responsable de la situation.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut un interminable trajet, comme si ce dernier avait duré des heures et des heures plutôt que plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par se retrouver au centre du lac, le cœur de la tempête.

Lukas ne comprenait pas par quel miracle il avait réussi cet exploit.  
Il était exténué. Sa tête lui tournait. Il n'avait plus conscience du temps, ni de l'espace. Ses jambes ne tenaient encore debout que par une force incompréhensible.

Cependant, son esprit était totalement accaparé, envoûté par cette lueur qui était là, flottant au-dessus de la surface gelée, à peine à deux mètres devant lui, à hauteur de son visage.

Jamais, de mémoire de nation, il n'avait contemplé un tel phénomène.

Il s'agissait d'une sphère vaporeuse. Ce n'était ni solide, ni liquide, ni gazeux.

C'était une lueur, un faisceau de lumière pure. Emprisonnée par une simple bulle gelée.

Une bulle, fragile cristal sa captive : une étoile.

Lukas tendit les mains, oubliant tout le reste.

Encore un pas.

La brume s'entrelaçait autour de la sphère, en volutes gris sombre, comme attirée par sa lueur surnaturelle.

Un autre pas.  
Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que l'étoile prisonnière.

Un dernier pas.

Tout devint noir lorsque ses paumes effleurèrent la bulle gelée.

oOoOoOo

Lukas ne comprit pas où il se trouvait lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait étendu sur un sol froid, mais ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi ou évanoui, ni même assommé.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de chasser le flou de sa vision.

Ainsi, il put voir Emil, dormant sur le sol près de lui, de même que pour son macareux qui avait la tête sous l'aile.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur un objet aux contours familiers qu'il sursauta, se souvenant de la promenade dans les bois, le lindorm, le sanctuaire, la tempête, le lac, et l'étoile prisonnière de la sphère de glace.

Il se redressa vivement en portant une main à son visage, tentant de chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil envahissant son corps.

Son regard se porta sur la pince dans sa paume et il se souvint également de sa perte. Pourtant, elle était bien là. C'était la même, la barrette en forme de croix que Matthias lui avait offert lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Comment était-ce possible ?  
Avait-il rêvé de tout cela ?

Et, si c'était réellement le cas, alors pourquoi diable son frère et lui se seraient-ils endormis juste devant leur petite maison ?

Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, troublé, lorsqu'un rayon de soleil matinal vint éclairer quelque chose qui accrocha son regard.

Une étincelle agita alors son estomac. C'était une bulle gelée. Elle ne flottait plus et la lueur à l'intérieur avait grandement faibli, mais elle était en tout point semblable à celle du lac.

Elle se trouvait à quelques pas en contrebas de la pente menant à l'entrée de la maison.  
Lukas vint s'accroupir devant elle, et, prudemment, la prit entre ses paumes. Il sentit une légère pulsation émaner de l'objet, mais cette fois-ci, il resta bien conscient.

Intrigué, il la rangea dans sa besace de cuir, avant de revenir près de son petit frère et de le soulever délicatement dans ses bras.

Dans son cœur fleurissait un immense soulagement. Il se remémorait de ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, du désespoir qui l'avait envahi, de la peur qu'il avait eu de ne pouvoir garder Emil en sécurité…

Un énorme poids s'envola de ses épaules lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait réussi, et que l'enfant était sain et sauf.

Avec beaucoup de douceur, il l'emporta dans la petite bâtisse au toit de chaume et s'empressa de le glisser sous les draps de son lit, le bordant soigneusement.

Son doigt caressa les plumes d'ébènes de son macareux avant qu'il ne l'installe tout contre l'enfant endormi. L'oiseau vint se caler tout contre le coup de son jeune maître et se rendormit aussitôt.

Lukas couva son frère du regard quelques instants, encore trop pris par le souvenir des évènements récents pour oser s'éloigner de lui ne serait-ce que quelques instants.

Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes passée là, debout dans le calme silence de la chaumière, il sortit l'étoile emprisonnée pour la poser sur la table de la chambre, et alla s'affairer dans la cuisine pour concocter un breuvage aux plantes. Ce dernier était doué de vertus régénératrices et possédait un délicieux goût sucré qu'Emil appréciait tout particulièrement.

Il ajouta à cela, sur une petite assiette en terre cuite, quelques gâteaux au miel, puis apporta le tout dans la chambre du petit garçon.

Le blond trouva son cadet éveillé, le dos appuyé contre ses oreillers, ses prunelles violines le regardant d'un air perdu.

-On était vraiment dans la forêt ou c'était juste un rêve ? questionna-t-il de sa petite voix d'enfant.

-Ce n'était pas un rêve, répondit Lukas en posant assiette et tasse sur la table de chevet, mais nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, répondit l'enfant en prenant la tasse avec prudence. Comment on est rentrés ? C'est grâce à la chose qui brillait ?

Son regard s'égara sur la sphère que son aîné avait posé sur la table. Lukas la contempla également quelques instants, en silence, tandis que le petit islandais trempait ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud et bienfaiteur.

-Oui, répondit finalement Lukas. Je crois bien que c'est grâce à cela.

Emil mordit dans l'un des gâteaux au miel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Il avait l'habitude des phénomènes magiques avec son frère, et son jeune âge -pour une nation- le faisait considérer tout cela avec beaucoup d'innocence et d'émerveillement.

Lukas mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui pour le faire, il plongea son regard bleu dans celui de l'enfant qu'il aimait tant, un sourire doux ourlant ses lèvres fines.

-C'est une étoile, Emil. Une étoile filante captive dans la glace. Elle a dû être prise dans la tempête, elle aussi. Elle a réalisé nos vœux.

Les yeux violets de son petit frère s'écarquillèrent et il regarda la sphère avec enchantement.

-Elle peut réaliser _tous_ nos vœux ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Non, plus maintenant. Elle brille toujours mais son pouvoir s'est tari. Ce n'est plus que poussière d'étoile, désormais…

Ce qui restait tout de même un phénomène extraordinaire, pensa Lukas. Il comptait bien garder la bulle.

Qui savait ? Peut-être lui porterait-elle chance…

Sortant néanmoins l'objet de ses pensées pour le moment, il vint déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de son petit frère avant de caresser doucement ses cheveux immaculés. Ils avaient été sauvés par une étoile tombée du ciel, mais rien, rien au monde ne saurait être plus magique et merveilleux que l'amour qu'il portait à Emil.

Pour l'heure, il était heureux et en pleine santé, en train de dévorer ses gâteaux au miel dans son lit douillet, et peut-être souriraient-ils un jour de cette aventure.  
C'était tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de Lukas.

Le Norvégien vint donc se glisser entre les draps après avoir revêtu une longue chemise de nuit.  
Ce n'était que le petit matin, et ils n'avaient rien de prévu, après tout.  
Il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres en contemplant sa barrette, posée sur la table de chevet. Le visage de Matthias effleura ses pensées.  
Avec cet objet, il était de nouveau complet. Il préféra écarter tous les questionnements gênants liés à ces pensées et à l'importance qu'il attachait à cet objet, mais il était simplement heureux de l'avoir toujours près de lui.

Puis, son regard revint vers son frère. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se poser calmement et se reposer tous les deux, l'un avec l'autre.

Ils n'avaient pas tant que ça l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble à cause des obligations de Lukas, ils étaient fatigués, voulaient simplement être là l'un près de l'autre, et puis…  
Ils le méritaient bien.

Le sommeil les prit de nouveau, alors que l'étoile, posée à quelques pas du lit, veillait sur eux de sa lueur tranquille.

* * *

 **Petit lexique :**

 _Vinter stjerne :_ « Étoile d'hiver » en norvégien (si les traducteurs ne m'ont pas roulée dans la farine)

 _Stóri bróðir :_ « Grand frère » en islandais

 _Honning :_ C'est l'équivalent norvégien de « honey », un surnom affectueux que j'ai trouvé en cherchant un peu.


End file.
